Save me from this Hell
by Panda91593
Summary: Yuffie gets married to whom is thought to be Vincent's son. Her father only wants his money and nothing more. Yuffie doesn't love him. What happens when Vincent finds out her secret love for him? YuffiexVincent


_I'm getting married today! Oh my god. I don't even like this guy. Stupid dad and his ruining of everything. What if I can't be a ninja anymore? Of course I won't be able to. I'll have to cook and clean and make babies. Ugh children._

_Dad is an idiot. The guy he has chosen isn't exactly the best type of person. He has ties to other women and he's extremely flirtatious. Dad only want him to marry me because of his family's money. He's not even from Wutai! Worst part of it all is the fact that he is terrified of human contact. So I can't even touch him!_

_I heard he had some sort of ties to Vincent Valentine. I don't know what, but apparently he did. I hope Vincent won't be at the wedding though, I already have enough problems as is and I don't need feelings for my old comrade coming out in public._

A loud knock at my door threw me out of my rant. "It's open."

"Miss. Kisaragi, he's waiting at the altar." A maid of the house called through the door.

One last look in the mirror and I headed opened the door.

"I'll escort you miss." The maid muttered as we began to walk side by side. "I've heard that he is the lost son of Vincent Valentine. Overheard something about a man named Hojo and some experiments."

I immediately stiffened. _My husband was Vincent's son? No way, I won't be able to go through with this. He's here. _

The altar doors stood in front of me. Large wooden doors, and on the other side lay my imminent doom. Two maids opened the door and I met with my father. He walked down the isle with me. The preacher began to speak and I answered mechanically to every one of his questions. The entire time I was scanning the guests for Vincent.

"You may kiss the bride."

_I know he isn't going to kiss me._

My husband nodded and bowed respectfully. _What was his name anyways? _I bowed back and we walked down the isle together.

The reception went by in a blur for me. I couldn't do anything but search for Vincent. I didn't want to see him, but then again I did. Part of me was telling me to sit down and be the guest of honor. _If he hasn't shown yet he must not be here. Right?_

"Yuffie. You know about my father, right?" Asks my husband in a hushed tone.

"Yes."

"I know you were close to him before. Stay away from him." He said and got up quickly to go about the party.

I was taken a back. _Who is he to say who I can and can't talk to?! Just for that I'm going to hunt down Vincent and fraternize!_

* * *

I wandered out to the garden in the back of our mansion. I knew that as soon as my father had milked every drop of cash he could from my husband he would be tossed aside and I wouldn't have to stay married to him.

In a way I felt bad for him. However, what good in a husband who you can't touch and who treats you like a slave. No good. That's the answer.

While I was lost in thought I stumbled into a person who was standing on the path. "S-Sorry." I muttered quickly under my breath and began to go around them.

"Yuffie?"

I know that voice. I'd know it anywhere. It was Vincent. "Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"Why aren't you in with the party?"

"Not my thing. I don't know those people. Is it true, he's your son?"

Vincent looked slightly offed by this. "I don't know. He looks an awful lot like me, and I don't know what Hojo did to me while I was in holding. He could be."

I laughed nervously. "So, how've you been?"

"Fine."

_Awkward awkward! Play it cool, come on you can do this._ "That's good. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Cloud told me."

_Told you what?! Why were you talking to Cloud and not me?! Huh!?_ "What?"

"He told me that you had feelings for me." Vincent cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

Blondie is dead. I'm going to kill him. "O-oh. He did."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. You should get back to the party."

I turned a little red and bolted for the exit.

* * *

END

Review, kthx bye ~yuf


End file.
